Je ne sais pas encore, besoin d'idées
by Dianou
Summary: Apres la mort de son père, Draco cultive une haine profonde envers le monde sorcier et se réfugie chez les moldus. Il y découvre une passion pour les grosses cylindrées et rencontre un jeune homme charismatique lors d'une course. SLASH
1. Default Chapter

Salut ! Bon, je commence une nouvelle fic, je vous prévient tout de suite, je ne sais pas où ça va me mener.

**Disclaimer :** Bon bah les perso appartiennent à J.K.R  et … je ne vous le dis pas tout de suite, et ouais, mon premier crossover.

**Genre :** Slash Draco/???

**Rating :** R bien sûr !

**Résum :** Après la mort de son père, Draco cultive une haine profonde envers le monde sorcier et se réfugie chez les moldus. Il y découvre une passion pour les grosses cylindrées et rencontre un jeune homme charismatique lors d'une course.

Cette fic est dédiée à Minimoix, et voui, mais je dirais pas tout de suite la raison véritable, je garde la surprise, mais elle m'a gentiment casé dans les serpentards, durant une nuit de débauche (où je n'étais pas), si chère à son cœur, alors on va dire que c'est pour ça pour l'instant… Faut vraiment que j'arrête les substances illicites mwa…

**Prologue**

Sur le haut d'une falaise faisant face à la mer, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années fixait le large, silencieux.

Plusieurs dizaines de mètres en contrebas, des hommes du ministère apprêtaient un cercueil sobre de bois noir sur une barque funéraire, en lançant de temps en temps des blagues de mauvais goût à l'intention du défunt. Le cercueil était placé au milieu de trois tribunes placées en carré, face à la mer. Deux de taille moyenne et une plus grande. Officiel, proches et public.

L'homme laissa un rictus de dégoût déformer son visage à la pensée de la tribune réservée aux proches du défunt. S'il y avait trois personnes cela serait déjà un exploit. Il ne s'attendait pas d'ailleurs à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Son regard se déporta vers les sièges pour les personnalités. Dans quelques minutes il allait encore devoir affronter le regard emplit de vanité puante du rouquin sauveur du monde sorcier…

-Qui est assez fou pour honorer quelqu'un qui a tué un homme de sang froid, surtout quand la victime était désarmée, affaiblie… et à terre.

Il connaissait la réponse bien sûr, tout le monde la connaissait. Et la plupart l'approuvait. Fudge, Ministre de la magie depuis un peu trop longtemps au goût de tout le monde, mais toujours en activité, avait discerné l'ordre de Merlin 1ère classe à Ronald Weasley, pour avoir courageusement abattu Lucius Malfoy, mangemort reconnu, renommé et redouté.

Ça c'était la version officielle. L'officieuse était tout autre. Le courageux Ronald Weasley, récemment décoré, avait en réalité débarqué dans le dernier bastion mangemort, à savoir Malfoy's Manor, 20 minutes après le groupe des aurors en mission. Sans s'occuper des victimes des deux camps disséminées à divers endroits du manoir, il avait recherché le propriétaire, qui était en train de combattre le survivant. Survivant qui, quinze jours auparavant, avait encore une fois survécu, mais définitivement cette fois ci, en éradiquant pour de bon Voldemort de la surface de la terre. Ronald Weasley avait patiemment attendu que son ami prenne l'avantage sur le blond, en effet, quelques minutes plus tard celui-ci avait lâché sa baguette et se retrouvait face contre terre, à la plus grande joie du roux. Harry Potter, sans remarquer la présence de son ami, avait stupéfixé sa victime et lui avait prit sa baguette, puis, confiant, était allé aider les autres aurors.

Après son départ, le roux s'était avancé vers Lucius Malfoy, il l'avait réveillé et immobilisé à genoux, offrant à sa victime l'honneur de voir sa mort arriver de plein fouet. Tandis qu'il prononçait le sortilège impardonnable, le fils Malfoy était arrivé. Le bruit mat d'un corps qui chute s'était mélangé à un borborygme indistinct de la part de jeune homme blond. Le roux, alerté par ce bruit, s'était retourné, le sourire satisfait qu'il affichait à la suite de son acte s'agrandit démesurément à la vue de son ennemi héréditaire, totalement choqué en cet instant. Sans un mot, il s'était approché de lui, ses yeux bruns reflétant une jubilation sans borne, puis, passant tranquillement la porte, il avait bousculé le corps sans réaction de Draco Lucius Malfoy.

La pièce, désormais, était seulement remplie du corps de Lucius Malfoy, sans vie, et de celui de son fils, qui aurait aimé être dans le même état. Il se traîna lamentablement jusqu'à une banquette luxueuse située sous une des grandes fenêtres et s'y affala, fixant sans réaliser vraiment, le corps inerte de son père. Ce fut à ce moment que le véritable sauveur du monde sorcier revint dans la pièce. Apercevant le défunt, puis son fils, il se précipita sur celui-ci, débitant des question de Draco Malfoy ne comprenait pas. Celui-ci décrocha son regard de son père, pour tourner la tête et regarder par la fenêtre, comme mu par un sixième sens. Suivant son regard, le survivant aperçut une tignasse rousse s'en aller d'un pas désinvolte le long de l'allée.

Bon, voilà pour mon prologue, c'est la première fois que j'en fais un je crois, et oui, il faut un début à tout. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Ah oui aussi, je suis tellement douée pour trouver des titres que j'en ai aucun pour cette fic, alors si vous avez des idées, je suis ouverte à toute proposition !


	2. Petite annonce

**PETITE ANNONCE**

****

Bon c'est au sujet de (ô surprise) mes fic, alors, je vais vus faire ça une par une.

**Effets secondaires :** Je suis désolée, mais je ne prévois pas de la continuer pour le moment, le fait est qu'elle prend une direction que je n'aime pas et un jour, si j'ai le courage, je la reprendrais avec quelques modifications.

**Celle l :Qui** d'ailleurs n'a toujours pas de titre, je me suis trop pressée pour mettre ce prologue, moi qui comptait faire un crossover Harry Potter/ Mars, je me suis rendue compte que cette histoire avec Ron pouvait être exploitée, et pas dans un crossover du tout, et je vais sûrement y inclure un slash hp/dm, ça sera une fic plutôt sombre. Par contre je ne vais pas la continuer tout de suite.

**Une nouvelleuh !** Bon, j'ai commencé le slash SS/LM sur le beau thème du bowling, je tiens à prévenir qu'elle sera encore plus déjantée que _Le noble sport du billard  ._ Quand à son titre, vous me croirez ou non, mais j'étais morte de rire pendant cinq bonnes minutes quand je l'ai trouvé, elle s'intitulera donc _Comme un lapin dans un jeu de quilles_. Elle comprendra sûrement 3 chapitres, comme dans _Le noble sport du billard_.

Bon bah voilà c'est tout, ah oui, par contre, pendant deux semaines je ne pourrais pas écrire en juillet, je pars en Angleterre en voyage linguistique, j'espère que d'ici là j'aurais mis un chapitre de _Comme un lapin…_ .

Bisoux. Tolk.


End file.
